The pact that started it all
by eevee512
Summary: My first fanfic! Here's the summary. A pact was made. The seven strongest people were to gather together and bear a curse.Well in the arcobaleno group, there should be only seven, not eight. OC and OC pairings.,, (Sorry! Such a bad summary :P. Inspired by "Just like the Sky" by Difficult1305. Discontinued for now :P
1. The Start

**Author's note: My first fanfiction! I kinda edited it! Enjoy the first chapter, and leave a review, or just read?**

* * *

A long time ago, a pact was made. The seven strongest people were to gather together and bear a curse. But that tradition broke when the eighth was discovered. No one really believed in this because... Well in the arcobaleno group, there should be only seven, not eight. The accidental arcobaleno represented all. Representing the sky, storm, sun, lightning, rain, mist and, cloud. No one knows for sure why the accidental arcobaleno was made or even how. But it happened anyway.

* * *

In Italy in a huge mansion sitting in the office.

"What is this I see?" A woman said. She was a stunning person. She had long blue hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a uniform of some sorts.

"What's wrong Luce?" A person asked.

"Ah. Reborn. Nothing much. I see a strange future. I can't sense what it means. All it showed was a pacifier.." Luce said worriedly.

"A pacifier?" Reborn asked. Reborn wasn't the most brightest person. In fact he looked quite shady. Wearing a fedora hat and all black makes him seem.. Well suspicious.

"The Kilnerate family made that pact so long ago.. The pacifiers will be forever lost without an owner." Luce said sadly. (Note: Kilnerate is a family I made up :P)

"Not necessarily.. In the vision you saw, you yourself said your mother also was there making the pact. Sepria.. She made it so the pacifiers would react to the new seven. So we are temporarily free.." Reborn said.

"I wonder who they are.." A voice said. "Fon.." Luce said surprised. Fon was one of the most optimistic people. He was a Chinese man who wore a red robe and black slipper like shoes.

"Don't worry.. Someday we'll find them.. The new arcobaleno." Reborn said.

Luce got up and held the sky pacifier. It started reacting violently. "Luce, I think you found the first new arcobaleno." Reborn said smirking.

"Hurry up and see kora!" A voice said. "Shut up Colonello.." Reborn said slightly shaking his head. Colonello was quite a hyper person. Wearing a green bandana and wearing army styled clothing... Well you can say he is very hyper.

"Be safe.." Reborn said tilting his hat.

"Don't worry." Luce simply said smiling. The door slammed shut.

"Let's hope she gets there safely.." A voice muttered. "Don't worry Verde.. Kora!" Colonello shouted. Verde is very creepy. He is a scientist.. Very creepy already no?

* * *

Luce reached the destination where the pacifier nearly flew up. "This house.." Luce said.

"Ah. Why if it isn't Luce!" The voice said happily.

"I knew it.. Sawada Iemitsu." Luce said chuckling. "What brings you here?" He asked. "I have important business I must attend to.." She said sighing.

"I see. Come on in.." He said. "Ah. Darling! Is that one of your friends?" A woman asked happily.

"Yes. This is Luce. Luce this is my sweet wife, Nana." He said grinned. "Nana-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. Iemitsu has said many wonderful things about you." Luce said smiling.

Luce headed upstairs to where the pacifier blinked. A sure sign the new arcobaleno was here. She slightly opened the door to see a sleeping baby.

"So that is your infamous son Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Luce said smiling.

"Yep. How's your daughter Aria?" Iemitsu asked. "You try to cheat on your wife, your dead. If I see you anywhere near my daughter, you are a dead man.." Luce said almost bursting with anger.

"What brings you here again Luce?" Iemitsu asked firmly. "This.." Luce said holding out the pacifier.

"It couldn't be..." Iemitsu said. "It can't be helped.." Nana said sadly. "We will make him experience life to the fullest." Iemitsu said grinning. "We won't give it to him yet." Nana said.

"Umm.. Please give me the curse. My little brother is too young to bear the curse." A girl said. "Who might you be?" Luce asked smiling.

"This is our cute daughter Yui." Iemitsu said patting her head. Yui was a normal girl. Or so she thought. She had dark gray hair that are tied into two ponytails with black ribbons. Has an eyepatch over her left eye. Wearing a white sweater with a red bow, white skirt that reached just beyond the knees, and white socks. Suddenly the sky pacifier glowed and sparked.

Yui's heart suddenly glowed and out came a pacifier. "What is this?" Nana asked shocked. "That's the pacifier I saw in my vision." Luce said softly. "No way.." Iemitsu said hushed. "Come here." Luce said gesturing her hand towards herself.

Yui walked towards her cautiously. "My intuition tells me you can see into the future.." Yui softly said. "I saw you in my vision. Your quite special.." Luce said smiling.

"I can see in the future as well. I don't really like it.." Yui said whispering. "I see. What exactly did you see?" Luce softly asked. The child just whimpered in fear.

"Nana, Iemitsu, may I take your daughter? She isn't safe if the other mafioso finds her." She asked. No reply came for the slight moment. "We want her safe.. Please protect her.." Nana said. "I will." Luce said smiling.

"Before I go.. May I leave something for Tsu-kun?" Yui asked. She ran without anyone giving a reply. She came back moments later out of breath. "This." She simply said pulling out a locket. "My melody. He seems to like it.." Yui said smiling. She gently opened the locket and came a soft melody. It was very soft and lullaby like. Tsuna suddenly jerked and smiled. He giggled and clapped his hands. Yui smiled at the sight of her little brother. She gently closed it and hung it around his neck.

"Be safe Tsu-kun.." Yui murmured. "Mama and papa, I love you both. Please let him be safe." "We will. We love you too." Nana said tearing up. Luce carefully guided Yui out of the room to let her parents have their time together. "Luce-nee. Where are we going?" "To meet your other brothers." She simply said.


	2. Kyoya

**Author's note: Second Chapter! Hibari's sad story :... I was tearing up when I wrote it.. Well review or just enjoy the second chapter :D**

* * *

Moments later, another stunning woman strikingly quite similar to Luce was walking the streets. In her pockets held six pacifiers. "They are all reacting..." She said. Suddenly a loud beeping was heard. "Hello Aria. I found the first arcobaleno." The voice said.

"Ah. Mother. Who was it?" Aria asked. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said. "I see." "Wait. This little one has something to say."

"Okay.." "Umm. Hello? Are you Aria-nee?" The tiny voice squeaked. "Yes and you are?" Aria asked. "Umm. My name is Sawada Yui. I am Tsunayoshi's sister. Please listen. This concerns his future.. And well Luce-nee saw the exact same thing.." Yui said.

"Explain."

"I'll explain as soon as we go back.. It can't be explained at this time." She squeaked.

"It's okay. It's better if you told me in person, right Yui-chan?" Aria asked slightly smiling.

"Ah. Yes..."

"Well then.. Good bye." Aria said.

"Okay. Bye bye." Yui said happily.

Aria put her phone away and picked up the violently reacting pacifier. "The cloud huh.." Aria said murmuring. She walked where the pacifier pointed and eventually led her to a house. "Here is the home of the aloof cloud.."

* * *

She ringed the doorbell and a slight creak was heard.

"Yes? May we help you?" The voice said. "Ah yes. I have something to tell you.." Aria said. "Oh is that you Aria-san?" The male said. "Ah. It's you. Kyo." Aria said in a surprised tone. "You may come in." Kyo said with a happy tone. "So. Aria-san.. What brings you to our house?" He asked.

She took out the cloud pacifier and it blinked. She followed it until it led her to a closed door. She opened it with a slight creaking noise to see a small child playing with his mother. "Ara?" Aria asked. "This is our son Kyoya." Kyo explained. "Kyoya. Say hello." The mother said. "Hn.." Kyoya said. "Your child is the cloud arcobaleno.." Aria said softly.

* * *

"No. No. No!" The mother screeched. "It's true." She held out the pacifier and it glowed slightly. "Why.." Kyo said in despair. Aria handed over the pacifier to the mother and she quietly left. Worried Aria waited around the corner. The door creaked and out came Kyoya. His parents guiding him into the box and shut him in. They put in the pacifier and threw the box out. Then it was silent. Aria struggled to look in the box.

* * *

But then a miracle happened. There was slight wheezing coming from the box. Aria then put her hand on the box and murmured some words. Then the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Aria asked. "Aria-nee. Sorry for disturbing you. But this is slightly important that I had to call with Luce-nee's phone." The squeaky voice said.

"It's okay."

"I saw a weird premonition... If you find a box, put a memory removal on it. Then bring the box three houses away from the box."

"I have the box.. Do you know which direction Yui-chan?" Aria asked.

"Towards the sun." Yui said softly. Aria looked for a sun. There it was. It was gleaming brightly.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye Yui-chan." Aria said smiling.

"No problem.. Bye bye.." Yui said.

Aria picked up the box and headed towards the sun. Three houses later, Aria gently put the box down and left a note with the name Kyoya. Then waited around the corner. A slight creak from the door could be heard. Out came a man with the weirdest hair style ever. He bent down towards the box and saw the name tag Kyoya. He opened it to see the small child sleeping. "Kyoya huh? I shall take care of you.." The man said smiling. Aria sighed a sign of relief. "Yui-chan was right... The little one is safe... for now." She said.

* * *

"Luce-nee. Do you think he is safe?" Yui asked. "Probably. But you did well on seeing that. Not even I saw it." Luce said.

"Eh... I saw a lady walking. She looked like you but it wasn't you though. When I heard you had a daughter, I figured the lady was her. But in the midst of everything.. I forgot to tell her in the first phone call..."

"Ehehe. It's fine."

A phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Luce said. "Mother. The cloud guardian is Hibari Kyoya.. It was a little sad to see though.." Aria said slowly.

"I see. Could it be that he was abandoned as soon as they found out about him being a arcobaleno?" Luce asked. "Probably. Thank Yui-chan for me please. She helped out a lot in finding him a new home."

"I see. Keep looking for them... The new arcobaleno."

"Okay mother. Good bye." Aria said. "Bye." Luce said slighting grinning.

"Guess what?" Luce asked as she put away her phone. "What?" Yui asked her eye sparkling in the sun. "Aria thanks you for helping her."

"Oh. It was nothing. All I told Aria-nee was what was in my premonition." Yui said.


	3. The Meeting of Old and New

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Chapter three! Lots and lots of inside joke my friends know. My friend finally made up her mind to help me edit this because she felt bad that her story was getting more views and whatnot. Well review or enjoy the story! Also If you see the chapter title... "The Meeting of Old and New"... You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.**

* * *

"Now to look for the other five." Aria muttered. As soon as she said those words a pacifier violently shook in her pocket. This time it was the storm pacifier. "Where shall you lead me?" Aria asked softly.

* * *

It shook and out they went. It started blinking after a while. A mansion? Aria thought. A melodious tune arose from the mansion. The mansion was huge. The young woman had never seen something this big before. It was bigger than most shopping malls. Heck, it was even bigger than the Giglio Nero H.Q and the arcobaleno's mansions combined. "How did they manage to hide this thing..." she muttered under her breath while she walked through the gates to see a familiar face. "You are the boss of the Nero family. Gokudera Favour. No?" Aria said. (Note: Just an inside joke for that name! xD) "Ah. Why if it isn't Aria. What brings you here?" He asked.

* * *

"Just passed by and heard a beautiful sound. Thought I'd drop by." "Come on in." He simply said. The pacifier glowed and shook violent once again.

Aria quietly followed the signals and saw a silver haired boy sleeping in a crib. "Oh Aria-san." A woman said. "Ah. Lavina. I see you still have a nice body, as always..." Aria said smiling. Lavina was a stunning person. She was as beautiful as the moon shining with silver hair. She gave a small laugh. "Let's talk. We have not talked to each other in years." Lavina said smiling. "I only came here for a short matter. Sorry Lavina.."

"It's okay." She said smiling.

Aria took out the pacifier. Just as she suspected, the pacifier faintly glowed at the silver haired boy. "I see. The pacifier choose him.." Lavina said filled with sadness. "Sorry. It couldn't be helped.." "What's his name Lavina?" Aria asked. "Gokudera Hayato." She simply said taking a breath. "Ah. Hayato-kun. Teach him piano. Let him enjoy life to the fullest." Aria said patting Lavina on the shoulders. "I will. Until I know the day is right."

"Good for you."

* * *

Suddenly the phone rang. Hayato stirred and fell slump again. Aria sighed in relief as she did not wake the silver haired boy from his slumber. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Aria said softly. "Ah. Aria-nee! This is important. I assume you found the new storm arcobaleno. Anyway, please tell Lavina-san to give Hayato her necklace. She'll understand what you mean. The future might mess up a little, but this is what I saw is the best path." Yui said. "Okay. I will do so." "Bye bye Aria-nee."

Aria hung up the phone. "Lavina give Hayato-kun your necklace." "Eh? You mean this one?" Lavina asked pulling out the silver cat with a flaming arrow striking across it. "Yes I think that's the one... Please give it to him. I saw something weird in the future if you didn't."

"No choice huh? I was planning on giving it to him as a memento."

"Thank you for understanding... Lavina. And I apologize if caused and sadness or despair." Aria said sympathetically. "No it's fine! Besides, I want my son to be a "cool" person."

"Is that so? Well I got to get going now. Bye Lavina." She said hugging Lavina. Aria scurried out the door and bid farewell to Favour. She sighed. 'This is not going too well for the small children.' She thought.

* * *

As she walked towards the door a small girl with purple almost pink hair came up to her. Aria noticed that she was the daughter of the head of the family.' Thank You for visiting take these as a thanks" The girl said handing Aria a bag of cookies. Thank you I can't wait to try them." She said giving out a small chuckle. Aria put the bag of cookies away and headed off.

* * *

"Are we there yet Luce-nee?" Yui asked panting. "I don't blame you. You are only three." Luce said slightly grinning.

"So are we?"

"Almost. You see that white building?" Luce asked pointing to the mansion. "Yeah.. Is that it?" Yui asked. "Of course."

After awhile of tedious walking they finally made it to the white building.

"And here we are!" Luce said leading her towards the entrance. "Wahh! It's so pretty!" Yui said smiling. "Let's go! People are waiting for us."

"Okay." Yui was extremely nervous. Being a three year old genius made her feel awkward. Luce carefully opened the gate and walked towards the door.

* * *

She gently opened the door and it was a sight. It was very plain but it was a pretty sight. "You must be hungry. Come on little one." Luce said guiding Yui towards the dining hall.

"Your back Luce.." Reborn muttered. "Luce..." A voice said. "Mammon." Mammon was a mysterious person. Just looking at his covered face makes him mysterious. "Luce! I want food!" A person said. But he was kicked behind the head. "Shut up Skull." Reborn said muttering. Skull was plain stupid. Nothing more to describe the poor fool.

"Yui-chan, do you want anything to eat?" Luce asked. "Ah. No it's okay." Yui said smiling. "Who's that? Kora!" Colonello asked. "This is the one I saw in my premonition. The one with the weird pacifier... But I think she is the eighth arcobaleno.." Luce said softly smiling at the shaking child. "Um. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Sawada Yui." Yui said nervously.

* * *

"Ni hao! I am Fon, the storm arcobaleno." Fon said politely. "Reborn, the best hitman in the world." Reborn said, tilting his fedora. "Verde.." Verde said not looking up from his screen. He looked down again and Luce popped a vein. "I'm Colonello kora!" He said shouting. "Mammon." Mammon simply said. "I am the awesome Skull-sama!" Skull said arising from his sulking corner.

* * *

Yui unconsciously kicked him and sent him flying towards the wall. "Ah! I'm so sorry. But you must know I didn't do that on purpose." Yui said smiling. Even though being a child, Yui enjoyed watching people suffer. She once said, "I love to make people suffer. When people die, all I can do is smile and bid the adieu to the depths of hell. I will enjoy watching them squirm in pain... Always." Yui was smiling as Skull was struggling to get up. To no avail could he. Yui let off a small sigh and picked him up with a finger. "Are you okay Skull-nii?" She asked filled with concern. He nodded his head violently.

* * *

Suddenly the pacifier in Yui heart appeared glowing intensely. "What is this you tell me?" She said softly. "A pacifier, she is the one Luce saw in her premonition. Kora!" Colonello said astonished. The pacifier disappeared and she looked up. The little girl quivered and whimpered. "Luce-nee. It was really scary! It was dark and there were people in white coats. They were holding needles." She said quivering. "A premonition.." Reborn said shocked. "It's okay.. We should eat now.." Luce said smiling trying to comfort the whimpering girl. Yui still looked down wondering what it could have meant. "I need to tell Aria-nee something..." She said looking down, her eye shadowed.(Note: If your wondering what that means, her left eye was covered as mentioned in chapter 1.) "After we eat?" Luce asked. "Okay." She replied simply.


End file.
